


Carry On Our Wayward Son

by hellokittenface



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dark, F/M, Foreplay, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Sam-Centric, Smut, Triggers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellokittenface/pseuds/hellokittenface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and fellow hunter Euryle (original character) reconnect after 8 years. They fall in love and then she discovers she's pregnant. She goes on a hunt by herself and mayhem ensues. Story is written from her point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so I hope everyone likes it!  
> Please let me know how you like it or if there are any additional tags I should add (I'm new here).

October 26th, 7:35pm. That was the day I told Sam Winchester I was pregnant. Yeah okay, let me back up.

I was on stage at an open mic night at the local bar. Nothing fancy, just me up there singing, playing guitar. It was my passion, that, and hunting things. But I’ll get to that later. The lights were so bright it was hard to see and boy was I sweating like a pig. I looked to the bar and that’s when I saw him. He’s not hard to miss. _What is he, like 10 feet tall or something?_ Okay, sorry I’m getting distracted. I was finally done with my song and the five people who made up the audience clapped. While I was putting my guitar away, I heard a familiar voice. 

“Hey Euryle.” 

I turned around quick. I knew it was him. “Sam! Hey! God, how long has it been?”

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “Ahh, eight years?” 

“Wow. That long, huh?” My heart was racing. Honestly I just wanted to rip off his shirt and jeans and throw him on to that stage. But I managed to resist the urge. 

“You sounded great up there.”

I blushed with embarrassment, “Ha, uh thanks.”

“Do you wanna grab a beer? Maybe catch up?” he suggested.

Oh hell yeah, I thought. “Sure!” I said with half a smile.

——

Sam came back to the table with two beers and sat down. 

“So how have you been?” I asked.

Sam sighed, “Ah, okay. Been to Hell and back.” At the time I thought he was joking. 

“Ha, so it’s been rough, I’d presume.”

“Well what about you? Are you still hunting or has your ‘music career’ taken off yet?” he joked, flashing a smile.

“HA! Yeah obviously, since I’m playing sold out shows, can’t you tell?” I pointed to those same five people that had been my so-called audience. “No, but seriously, I’ll hunt the occasional ghost, a vamp every now and then, nothing special. So, what brings you to the small town of Brighton, Colorado?” 

“Well that sounds pretty manageable. Dean and I are in town because we heard there was a vamp nest,” Sam said. “You’re welcome to join us, if you’d like.”

“Hmm, yeah, you know that sounds good.” 

After we exchanged phone numbers we spent the rest of the night talking about the last eight years and boy, there was a lot.

We ended the night by going our separate ways. I know, I know, as much as I wanted to go back to his motel room, I decided it was best not to. I cared about him. A lot. As a friend—sure—but I always felt so much more for him. Eight years back I felt that he thought of me as a sister more than anything else. I had feelings for him but I never said anything. He was just a kid but now…he was different. Better. 

——

After that night my feelings for him grew more and more each day I spent with him. A couple days later we cleared out the vamp nest, and Sam, Dean and I went out to a local bar to celebrate. After having God knows how many drinks, we stumbled back to the motel. Yep, that’s right, I went back with him. I don’t really know what was going through my head at that point, but I just went with it. Dean was passed out drunk in the back of his Impala but Sam was sober enough that he drove us to the motel. When we got there Dean was still a sleep. Sam got out of the car and started heading towards the motel. 

I softly called out to him asking “What about Dean?” 

“Just leave him there.” Sam replied, shrugging. 

I was unclear of the reasoning Sam had behind that decision, but soon it made sense when I started to walk towards him. He unlocked the motel door and we walked in. Sam threw the keys onto the table, turned to me and grabbed my face. I was pleasantly surprised to say the least. He leaned in and passionately kissed me. I felt fireworks, I know...it’s really cliche. I had wanted this for a long time now and it was finally happening. His lips were soft, but unfortunately they tasted like beer. But I didn’t care, I was so thrilled that it was happening, he could’ve tasted like tuna fish and pickles and I still would’ve been into it. I finally got the nerve to unbutton his plaid shirt and took it off of him. He continued that notion by removing his undershirt and jeans. I stroked his rather mesmerizing abs. It was like touching a washboard and it just sent me into a whole other world. I pushed him onto the bed and started to undress myself. 

He smirked at me with that devilish smile and said “You know, I’ve been wanting this for a while.” 

I stopped for a second and said “Really? Me too.” 

I removed my jeans, walked up to the bed, got on top of him, straddling his muscular body. He slowly ran his large hands up my thighs, resting them on my hips. I leaned down and started to kiss him again. He was so warm and strong as he held onto my hips. I could feel him getting harder underneath me. Sam started to brush his thumb up against my clit. I felt a jolt of electricity flow through my body. I shoved him up against the headboard, _I’m stronger than I look_ , and he grunted in satisfaction. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head away so his neck was exposed. I kissed along his ear, his neck and all the way down to his chest. He then flipped me over so I was laying on my back and he was hovering above me. Every kiss he planted on me gave me goosebumps. I whispered for him to get a condom. I wanted him so badly I couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed one, opened it and slipped it on. I started shaking, I was so nervous and excited. Sam held my face once more and kissed me softly on my lips. He knew I was nervous. 

“Is this okay?” he said worryingly.

“Yeah, uh yes. This..this is great.” I smiled at him.

He carefully inserted himself into me. I grabbed the back of his head and moaned into his ear. And the rest, well, you get the jest.

——

Hours later Dean had finally woken up and clumsily came into the motel room. He fell onto his bed and didn’t say a word. I don’t even think he noticed me, which I was okay with. The next morning I woke to Sam gently rubbing my shoulder. The sun was shining through the window and it smelt like coffee and doughnuts in the room. 

“Mornin’ Euryle” Sam said. 

“Hey! Uh, how’d you sleep?” I anxiously asked. 

Dean was in the bathroom brushing his teeth with the door open. I was feeling a little shy with him being there. 

“Pretty damn good.” Sam chuckled. “Oh don’t worry about him. He thinks we just passed out last night.” 

“Oh whew, I was gonna say, that would have been really awkward.” I let out a sigh of relief. 

“I wanted to ask you, would you want to join us on another hunt? You did a great job with those vamps and honestly I just want to spend more time with you.” Sam smiled at me. 

“Is it okay with Dean?” I asked. 

“Oh yeah, he likes you. He thought you were pretty bad ass yesterday.”

“Ha! I suppose I do miss hunting. And I’d love to do what we did last night some more. What the hell! I’m in.” I swung my arms around Sam’s shoulders and squeezed. It had been a long time coming.


	2. The End of the Beginning

Weeks had past and I was living the life. I know it really doesn’t sound glamorous: living motel room to motel room with two men, eating crappy fast food every day, oh and don’t forget about hunting demons, vampires, shape-shifters and whatever else came our way. And Sam and I, well, we were having the time of our lives. We wanted each other every day, every night. It was constant. Hey, I’m not complaining! It was amazing. 

——

Sam and I were lying on the bed. I was staring at the clock, watching the seconds tick by. I finally couldn’t take the silence anymore and blurted it out, “I’m pregnant.” 

October 26th, 7:35pm. Sam stared at me and didn’t say a word. I was scared shitless and needed him to say something. 

“Wha…I…how?” he finally shuttered. 

“Well when a man loves a woman he puts his…” I joked.

“Yeah, ha ha very funny. I mean, we were careful…ar-are you sure?” 

“Of course I’m sure. And I guess the condom broke or some bullshit like that.” I snapped at him. I started to feel a rush of warmth throughout my body. What the Hell was going through his head?

“I’m sorry, Euryle this is just a lot to take in right now. I, uh, I’m gonna go for a walk.” 

“Um…yeah…okay. Oh and Sam, don’t tell Dean about this. I don’t want him to know yet.” 

“Yeah, you and me both.”

——

We were coming back from a hunt a few days after I told Sam about, well you know… We got back to this week’s motel and right before I walked into the door, Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. 

“Hey, can we talk?” He sounded nervous.

“Yeah, what about?” I was as just as nervous as he sounded.

“I’ve been thinking, a lot. And I want you to know that whatever you decide to do, is okay with me. I’ll support you no matter what. I just… I want to have a kid, I really do, but with this, this ‘lifestyle’ that Dean and I have, we can’t leave it, ever. But you can.”

“Sam, I get it. I understand that this crap follows you wherever you go. But I want to make this, you and I, and this thing inside me, work. And, if anything we can always give it up for adoption.” 

I was panicking. I didn’t want to leave him, I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t have enough money to get an abortion or to raise a child in the first place. At least giving it away would ensure its chance of having a normal childhood.

“Okay, if that’s how you feel. I know we can figure this out.” Sam said as he pecked my forehead.

——  
Dean still had no idea that I was pregnant and I didn’t want his opinion about it. Sam felt the same. They were both acting strange when they came back from a food run one evening. Dean seemed annoyed and standoffish (okay, I guess that’s not too weird for Dean) and Sam was fidgeting like crazy.

“What’s going on? You two look like you’ve seen a ghost. Oh wait...” I joked.

“HA! That’s a good one.” Sam laughed. Which was strange since that was a rather horrible joke.

“Okay, what’s going on?” I asked.

“Nothing! Here’s your burger!” he chirped.

After we ate Sam asked me to go on a walk with him. I needed to get some fresh air anyway and the more alone time that I could get with Sam the better. We left and walked to a near-by park.

“So really, what’s going on?” I asked again.

“You sound so worried.” Sam chuckled.

“Well, should I be?” I asked.

“Ha, I don’t think so.” He flashed a quick smile at me.

We sat down on a bench and Sam put his arm around me. The night was beautiful. We could see the stars so clearly. I’m not gonna lie, it was _pretty_ romantic. 

Sam scooted away from me and grabbed my hand. “Euryle, I know this is happening way too fast and we only just reconnected, but I always had you in the back of my mind and the moment I saw you at that bar in Brighton I just knew it was meant to be. And now with you being pregnant, I just...I feel that this is just, right.”

My heart was beating a mile a minute and my face felt flushed. I had an idea what was about to happen.

“Will you marry me?” Sam asked with a nervous smile, revealing those dimples I could never get out of my head.

“Yes! Of course!” I jumped towards him and squeezed my arms around his back, then grabbed his face and smothered him in kisses. I was ecstatic.  
——

It had been six weeks since I discovered I was pregnant. I was feeling fine and could still easily take care of myself when we hunted. Plus, all the hunts that lead up to this day had been relatively smooth sailing. We were in Denver because we heard that people had been mysteriously disappearing. While Sam and Dean were asleep, I decided to go out on my own. That was my first mistake. I guess I got too comfortable relying on Sam and Dean, that I forgot how hard it was to hunt alone. I don’t know why I went. Maybe I just wanted to have a break from them. I came up to an old warehouse that we had seen in our research. I slowly walked into the building, took out my gun and turned on my flashlight. I heard a faint noise in the foreground and of course, decided to investigate. I carefully walked closer and closer to the noise I heard. All of a sudden I saw a bright light and then nothing. I woke up with a splitting headache and an urge to throw up. I looked down and saw that I was tied to a chair. 

“Shitshitshit” I whispered. Why did I have to do this? I was so pissed at myself. My attention quickly turned when the monster that knocked me out stood before me. 

“You’ll pay for this, you son of a bitch.” I growled at him. 

He laughed at me, “Oh really? What are you going to do? Talk me to death?”

“Ha! Just wait. When I’m done with you, you’ll be wishing I had.”

“Yada, yada, yada. Let’s get to business. You’re with those Winchesters, right?” The ones that killed my family in Brighton?” he hissed.

“So what if I am? You assholes deserved it.” I was so angry. More angry than afraid. Yet, I was still wishing with every fiber of my being that Dean and Sam would bust through those doors.

“Oh. Well then I believe you deserve this.” He punched me hard in the jaw. I could hear small crackling noises, as if firecrackers were going off in my mouth. I wanted to cry but I knew better. “This one’s for my brother,” He punched me straight in the stomach. It was like getting hit by a car. “And for my sister.” Again. “Now, if you don’t tell me where those Winchesters are,” His fangs started to come out. “You’re going to be my dinner.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll tell you.” Blood was dripping down my face. “They’re at the--” All of a sudden the door slammed open. It was those Winchesters. _About damn time._

Obviously the asshole vamp didn’t expect them to be showing up. As soon as he turned around, Dean sliced his head clean off. Sam ran over and untied me. Dean searched the rest of the building making sure no one else was waiting for us.

“What in the Hell were you thinking!?” he yelled. 

“I’m sorry, I-I don’t know. I just-I’m sorry.” I whimpered, tears and blood running down my face.

Sam sighed and helped me up. “You’re lucky we noticed you were gone.”

“I know, th-thank you.” I felt a horrible cramping pain in my abdomen. I clenched my stomach and groaned in pain.

“Ar-are you okay, what’s wrong?” said Sam, with a concerned look on his face.

“I’m fine, that asshole just punched me a couple times.”

“Wait. He... In the stomach?” He started panicking.

“Yeah, it’s oka-” That’s when my heart sank. I didn’t think about it before while I was getting the shit beat out of me but now, I knew. “We have to go. NOW.” I screamed at both of them.

——

As soon as we arrived at the motel I ran into the bathroom. My heart was beating so loud I could feel it in my head. My face was throbbing and bruised but I didn’t care about that. I ripped my jeans and my underwear off. Everything slowed down and I felt my body go numb. I fell to the ground and started sobbing. 

Sam slammed on the door. “Euryle, open up! Please!”

I slowly opened it. He saw me kneeling on the ground, half naked, covered in blood and tears, with my blood soaked underwear in my hands.

“I-I’m s-sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn’t have went alone. I should’ve waited. I-I’m so sorry.” Between each sentence I gasped for air. 

Sam shut the door, kneeled down and picked me up. He cradled my beaten body close to his chest; I could hear how fast his heart was beating. I looked up at him and saw tears start to form in his eyes. We sat on the ground holding each other for quite some time until Dean softly knocked on the door. 

“You guys gonna tell me what the Hell’s going on?”

Sam whispered in my ear, “Can I tell him?” 

“If you want to, sure.” I mustered. 

Sam got up, wiped his face and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I could faintly hear them speaking. I was curious to know what Dean would say. And eavesdropping on them forced me to stop crying so I could hear them better.

“Hey. Um, it’s kind of complicated.” Sam started saying.

“Well is she going to be okay? She’s not turning, right? I don’t think he bit her.”

“No, no nothing like that.” Sam let out a deep breath. 

“Then what?” Dean seemed annoyed that Sam wasn’t getting to the point.

“She… She’s pregnant. About six weeks.” he finally said.

“Wait, what? And you’re just now telling me?”

“Sorry, we just didn’t want you to know until the right time.”

“Oh and when would that be, when it looked like she ate a watermelon? And is that why you wanted to get married so quickly?”

“Dean. Just stop….She, she lost it.” Sam’s voice got quiet.

Dean didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Finally he softly said, “A...miscarriage? From, the vamp?”

“Yeah.” Sam’s voice was shaking. I could tell he was trying not to cry in front of Dean.

“Wow. I’m, I’m sorry Sammy.” Dean said in a low voice.

“Thanks Dean. I’m gonna go check on her.” I heard Sam’s voice growing louder. I quickly scooted away from the door so he wouldn’t know I was eavesdropping, and so he wouldn’t hit my already bruised body with the door.

Sam sat down on the floor next to me. It was nice touching his warm body after sitting on the cold tile. We didn’t say much after that. He cleaned the blood off my face with a warm washcloth. I always feel a little guilty for the mess we make in motel rooms, _sorry motel maids_. Dean knocked on the door again. He said he was going out to let us be alone. Before he left, he reassured us that everything was going to be okay.

_That you have to carry on._


End file.
